


Don't Jump (Brallon One-Shot)

by DayMeetsNight (orphan_account)



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Depressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DayMeetsNight
Summary: Another years over...Will he fall...





	

"Fucking Fag" Calum spat, throwing his fist into my gut once again. A stab of pain shooting up my spine as his boot plants itself by my side. His friends Rowen and Jack standing idly behind him, awaiting their turn. They spat insult after insult at me, as if the beatings weren't bad enough, like stabbing someone, then twisting the knife just to hear their screams      

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is depressing... That is all...
> 
>  
> 
> But still... 
> 
>  
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS FUCKERS!


End file.
